Teams of technical documentation writers often author content on a daily basis and this is often a full-time job for them. To get that content reviewed and published, writers often create “books.” A “book” refers to a group of electronic files that, together, create an electronic version of a traditional book. For example, a book may include written content, graphics, a glossary, an index, cover art, spine art, etc. However, to get these files in the form of a book writers need to perform various tasks, such as the creation of Hypertext Markup Language (HTML), Portable Document Format (PDF), and Online Help versions of the book, copying of source and output files, running tests against the output files to ensure quality, posting the book for review in the context of a larger online library of books, and publishing a production-ready archive for online publication, backup and recovery purposes. The author typically performs this process manually. However, it is error-prone and can take a large amount of time. If it is not performed, however, the reviewable copies of the book get outdated and reviewers spend a lot of time reviewing old content. Additionally, testing the books late in a release cycle can lead to product release delays.